


Take me to the water

by manesalex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: After the battle and before going out to discuss what to do with Booker, Joe and Nicky clean off all the blood.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Take me to the water

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter) for me writing for this fandom. We'll see if more fic happens.

Nicky has seen Joe like this on rare occasions, desperate for touch, for that reassurance that Nicky is alive. Never that _he_ is alive, but that Nicky is. He’d managed on their ride away from the lab but, once they were behind closed doors, only meant to take time to clean up and change before talking about what to do with Booker, Nicky can see that Joe is close to falling apart.

After countless lifetimes together, he knows the signs. Knows the restless way Joe moves, the frantic energy beneath his skin.

They don’t have time for what Joe _really_ needs. Nicky would gladly ask the others to wait, but he knows better than to do that. Joe would say that they should be taking care of Andy or Nile, that he’s fine. Even if his best friend betrayed his trust and they were both strapped to tables and experimented on. Even though Nicky had seen the terror on Joe’s face when he was just coming back from being killed. He’s certain that Andy’s sudden mortality had something to do with Joe’s fear. The reminder of their own greatest fear. That the other would stop healing before them, that they’d have to spend their immortality without their other half.

Nicky strips quickly and efficiently, pulling Joe with him toward the shower, helping him shove off the clothes they’ll burn later, turning on the water, waiting until it’s just right. Joe likes it warmer than Nicky does and, most of the time, he leaves it at Nicky’s preferred temperature, but Nicky can handle a bit of discomfort right now.

Then he pulls his love under the hot spray washing his skin, far more familiar to Nicky than his own by now, with gentle hands, making sure to wash away all the blood. If his hands shake a bit at Joe’s neck, well, no one but the two of them will know.

He hands the soap to Joe, standing still and letting Joe run his fingers reverently over every inch of him as if, even after all this time, he needs that confirmation that Nicky is alive and whole and in front of him. Nicky is more than happy to give it to him.

After, Nicky just holds Joe as he buries his face into his neck until the water runs cold. The rest of their family can wait for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (and my gifs and fics) over at [chamblerstara](http://chamblerstara.tumblr.com) or [manesalex](http://manesalex.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
